


Our Insurance Doesn’t Cover Mr Warfstache-Related Damages

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [43]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ownership, Rimming, Wilford being impulsive and dismissive, blowjob, implied sex for payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Wilford: While Dark is gone, I’m gonna be blowing things up. Bim: What? Why would you do that? Wilford: He’s pretty much 80% of my impulse control. Can I pretty please get a fic based off this incorrect ego quote? This is so something your Wilford would say xD”- iamthepandahoe





	Our Insurance Doesn’t Cover Mr Warfstache-Related Damages

Dark went on a three day long business trip. That was all.

When he walked back through the door, Wilford had bowled him over, hugging and kissing him and telling him how much he missed the demon. It was always a little bit like that with Wilford, and Dark didn’t mind at all. Dark had thought everything was fine.

Until he walked into his office, finding a document on his desk outlining some goddamn RIDICULOUS expenses, all from Wilfords studio. It was signed, however, by Bim.

Dark called Bim to his office immediately because Dark wasn’t about to approve thousands of dollars worth of repairs to equipment without a damn good reason for it first.

Bim looked visibly shaken, but stubborn, like he knew this was going to happen.

“I have to say, Trimmer, if you’re trying to embezzle from me, you’ve got more guts than I thought you did.”

Bim put up his hands defensively as Dark drummed his fingertips on the huge oak desk.

“No, Dark! That’s not - You see, while you were gone, there were a couple of incidents and... insurance won’t back most of it because it’s all very clearly deliberate and -“

“Deliberate? Who the hell is going around breaking all of your equipment? I mean, screens, cameras, fire damage?!”

Bim fiddled a little, patting back his hair.

“... it was Mr Warfstache.”

When Bim put it like that, when he said it that way, it was slightly easier to process “Mr Warfstache” as this seperate entity to his boyfriend, his partner setting things on fire and causing a small fortune worth of property damage in the span of a few days.

Even worse, Dark believed it.

-

They were lying in bed together, Dark just finishing brushing his teeth after a heartfelt blowjob with some old fashioned rimming just for fun - it was something of a special occasion, after all. And he needed to actually make Wilford talk.

Dark got himself comfortable under the covers and jostled the bed just enough to not let Wilford fall asleep.

“Wil.”

“Yes, Darkling?”

Well, might as well just say it how it is.

“Why do I have several grand worth of damages to pay for in your studio?”

“You’re pretty much 80% of my impulse control, dear. Every time I think of doing something a little... beyond the measures of acceptability, I think about how badly you’d scold me if I did it. But when you’re not here, you can’t scold me, and I lose any reason for not fulfilling my every desire.”

Wilford just let it all roll of the tongue as if that was a totally acceptable explanation for everything.

“And your every desire includes setting half the building on fire?”

“I will admit, that one got a tad out of hand. But... yes.”

Dark wrapped an arm around Wilfords waist. At first it was loving, but then Dark yanked Wilford in close, more than suggestively. Dark hadn’t planned on taking out his frustrations on Wilford, but fair was fair. He needed to scold in some way.

“Well, I suppose we better start chipping away at that debt, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
